


Alex Catches the Flu

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, take care of me when im sick trope, they curse a couple times idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: "My mate requires medical attention." Astra explained. A pause and then, "No, that is not a euphemism for sex!" Or: Astra dealing with taking care of a sick Alex for the first time since they've been together.





	Alex Catches the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Account came thru today ;D  
> Can you believe this is my first time writing for this trope?  
> I'd like to personally thank "Heyit'skellie" for giving Alex the name 'Bunny' cause it's cute and like the only petname I can hear anymore xoxo

**Day 1**

Alex felt the tale-tell signs of a cold beginning to spring up as she went through her day at work. It started easily enough. Her face flushing despite the chill of headquarter's lab. There was a tickle in the back of her throat and dehydration that went along with it. The headache that seemed harmless at first left her almost incapacitated by the end of the day. Who could forget the nausea caused from all the above that effectively ruined her appetite.

There had been a strain of the flu going around the DEO. Even vaccines and steroid shots hadn't stop this supervirus from taking out each human agent one by one. Agent Danvers had been one of the last- those that first succumbed to the flu were back by now. The average days to recovery? At least 5.

Alex scrubbed a hand over her face tiredly as she walked through the grocery store. She hoped her usual recipe for a quick recovery helped. She only had to pick out 3 items and then she could go home to try to sleep this off.

1\. Orange Juice

2\. Nyquil

3\. Saltine Crackers

As she headed home, she felt the nausea kick into overdrive. Her body felt hot in the typical way that meant she was about to lose her lunch. Still, she tried not to panic yet. She kept taking sips of water, despite the almost excruciating pain that had developed from the tickle in the back of her throat. She put a hand to her clammy face and realized her co-workers hadn't been exaggerating when they bitched about this virus.

Alex sluggishly walked into her apartment, heaving her purchases (that didn't weigh that much honestly but she was beyond weak right now) onto her kitchen counter. Astra, her roommate and girlfriend, was nowhere to be seen. The agent poured herself a big glass of orange juice and stored the rest in the fridge. She drank half of it as she mentally prepared herself to take her dose of Nyquil.

She briefly considered just chickening out and taking 2 shots of whiskey instead. It was a close substitute anyway… No, she hardened her resolve. Alex poured the 'shot' of medicine and her stomach did flips at the smell.

Luckily, that's when Astra landed on the balcony. Alex turned to greet the Kryptonian as she heard the door open. She laughed, fighting off a wheeze, at the face Astra pulled when she entered their home.

"What is that odor?" Astra kept her nose scrunched up, approaching her mate. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and frowned at how high the human's temperature felt. "Is that medication? Are you sick?"

Alex groaned, "I hate being sick, Astra." The agent closed her eyes and turned back around. She grabbed Astra's hand for support and picked up the poured dose of medicine with the other. With a preemptive shudder, she shot the Nyquil back, slammed the measuring cup on the counter, and gagged.

"Gods, that's awful." Alex complained. She chased it down with orange juice.

Astra smirked. "My poor Brave One."

Alex pouted as she turned to lean against the counter to face Astra. The Kryptonian took her in her arms, pressing their bodies together tightly. Alex reached a hand up to cup Astra's face and pull her down for a kiss. When their lips met, Alex moaned into the kiss. She felt her girlfriend fight a smile.

The ex-General carefully grabbed Alex's hips, stroking her thumb over her hipbone (a move known to drive her mate mad).

But then the moment was ruined the instant Astra tried to deepen the kiss. The tip of her tongue had grazed Alex's lips for a fraction of a second before the alien ripped away from her.

Alex's eyes snapped open in surprise. She snickered at Astra's face. "Sorry."

Astra's lips turned up in disgust at the taste, but she was amused too. "Now I can understand why you hesitated to take that medication."

"I'll pour you some chocolate milk so you can get rid of that taste." Said Alex, looking fondly at Astra.

"It would be most appreciated."

The two DEO employees moved to Alex's couch, drinks in hand.

"So you have finally caught the disease that ailed the other humans?"

Alex nodded, "I think so. I've felt horrible all day."

Astra wrapped an arm around her partner. "You should rest then, Alexandra."

The agent fell against her easily. "Can we watch a couple episodes of Archer first?"

She grinned, "Of course."

* * *

**Day 2**

Astra had tucked Alex and herself into bed hours ago. Yet she woke up from her dream, confused. What noise had disturbed her sleep? She had long ago grown accustomed to the noise of the city and the neighbors in the apartments; she often only focused on Alex's heartbeat or the quiet hum of the A/C. She did a sweep of the apartment with her x-ray vision and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

So she turned her head to look at her mate, surprised to find her curled up in a ball. Astra frowned at how uncomfortable it looked.

Then a cough shook the human's body.

Well, she found the source of the noise that woke her. Astra had never seen a human sick before. She had read biology books and doctor's manuals and other scholarly literature to learn about how humans survive so much disease in the world.

Astra moved to spoon Alex, hoping to provide comfort. She noticed Alex's arm was damp with sweat. Her hand came up to smooth her mate's hair from her face, but she paused. Her forehead was sweaty and hot.

The Kryptonian knew sickness only seriously affected children and the elderly, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Alexandra," Astra whispered into her ear as she held her close.

Alex responded with an unhappy groan.

"You will overcome this, Brave One." She kissed her neck gently.

Alex snuggled deeper into her pillow and grumbled, "I can't have sex tonight, Astra."

Astra blinked in surprise.

* * *

Astra awoke at sunrise by habit. Alex looked worse than she did earlier this morning, far too pale. A shiver shook Alex's body and Astra reached over feel her forehead. She burned. The Kryptonian bit her lip and went to the closet to pull out an extra comforter (the one she had used when she first lived with Alex and slept on the couch.) She threw the blanket over her mate, knowing it could help break her fever.

She took the agent's phone from the bedside table and moved into the living room. After typing in the passcode, she turned off the alarm that was set to wake Alex for work (wishful thinking). Then she found the number to contact the DEO, it rang all of one time.

"Agent Vasquez." The soldier on the other end answered.

"Hello, this is Agent In-Ze." She said as she awkwardly held the cellular device to her ear. "I am calling to inform you that Agent Danvers is sick and will not be coming in today."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Thank you for letting us know, ma'am."

Astra nodded and hung up. A year ago, such a call would've earned them a visit from a strike team. Now, the agency trusted Astra, not just because it was common knowledge around the base that she and Alex were in a relationship, but also because she had earned the trust of Kara and Director Henshaw.

The Kryptonian grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and left it and Alex's phone on the bedside table. "I'll return soon, Alex."

Astra flew to Kara's apartment, landing on the fire escape. She knocked on the window once.

"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes and still dressed in her pajamas.

"You're not awake yet, Kara?" She entered the loft once the window was opened.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "Its 5:30 am, no one should be up this early."

"Then I am sorry to have woken you, but Alexandra has fallen ill."

Her niece frowned. "Alex never gets sick…" She looked up at her, worry evident in her eyes. "Is she okay?"

Astra waved a hand in the air, "I would think not. She is exhibiting extreme symptoms of fever, coughing, chills and fatigue." Then she deflated, "I do not know how to help her."

Kara smiled sadly, "You can't really do anything..." She sighed and put on a more enthusiastic face when Astra's face fell. "But, just make sure she stays hydrated. That's probably the most important thing. Also, um, humans need to sleep a lot when they're sick."

Astra nodded, "Okay."

"Don't worry, Alex will be fine in a couple of days." Kara pulled her Aunt into a hug.

"Thank you, Little One."

"I'll check on Alex tomorrow when I don't have to work."

Astra smiled at her niece before taking off out the window. She felt a little better knowing everything was okay and the virus just had to run its course.

When she returned home, Alex hadn't moved. Her breathing was labored. Astra rubbed her back gently, in an effort to soothe her lover.

* * *

Alex woke during a rough coughing fit. At first, she coughed into her pillow but after a couple moments, she sat up to cover her cough and attempt to breathe. Astra flew into the room, rubbing her back again.

"Alexandra, are you okay?"

The agent finally stopped coughing and nodded. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain. "Ow." Her voice was hoarse.

Astra raised an eyebrow at the crack of her voice but didn't comment.

The agent reached for the water bottle her girlfriend had left and took a sip. "Thank you."

Astra tucked her mate's hair behind her ear. "I have never seen you sick before, I am worried."

Alex coughed again, nearly inhaling the water. She set the bottle down and attempted to get up. "I'll be okay, Astra."

She stood from the bed and her whole world spun. She tipped dangerously, but luckily her Kryptonian mate quickly steadied her.

"Thanks." Alex wheezed out a laugh. She gave Astra a tired hug before letting go. She coughed into her arm, closing her eyes against the new wave of dizziness.

"Do you require something?" Astra asked as she followed Alex out of the room. Her hand rested on the small of her back, offering support.

"More medicine." Alex grumbled. She still felt sleepy and hung over from the last dose. "Being sick is the worst." She whined.

Astra smirked at the tone, despite feeling bad. "The DEO knows you are not well enough to work and Kara will be visiting tomorrow."

Alex nodded, "You've been busy while I was passed out, babe."

The Kryptonian smiled at the term of endearment. Alex grabbed Astra's hand like last night as she prepared herself to take the medicine.

That's when the DEO called. Astra answered the phone and rolled her eyes when Hank demanded she come in. "Very well, I will be there in 10."

Hank began to argue that they didn't have time for her to stop and get donuts, but she cut him off. "It will be 10 minutes. My mate requires medical attention first."

A pause, then "No! That is not a euphemism for sex."

Alex choked on her orange juice.

"I'm hanging up," Astra said with a laugh.

Alex tried to laugh with her but that quickly developed into another coughing fit. She took Astra's hand again and quickly downed the medicine. She squeezed her hand to convey her pain and disgust.

"Just make sure to eat breakfast before you go in, Astra." Alex reminded her.

The Kryptonian nodded, "Do you want to eat as well?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm going back to bed." She gave Astra a kiss on the cheek, smirking against her skin as she remembered last night. Then she stumbled back into their bedroom.

Astra decided she _still_ had enough time to stop for donuts before reporting in to the DEO.

* * *

When Astra returned home later that evening, she was pissed. The alien prisoner she and Kara had dealt with had been strong. He was not smart or cunning in any way, but his brute strength had managed to best both Kryptonians for most of the day. Eventually they had trapped him and somehow transported him back to the DEO.

Astra stalked into the apartment, tired to the point of exhaustion. Her head ached from the blunt force trauma she had endured; Rao knows how many punches and smacks against the wall she had suffered throughout the day.

Surprisingly, Alex was curled up on the couch fast asleep with the TV on.

The Kryptonian felt a little better upon seeing her mate. She decided to cook a large portion of pasta (one of the few dishes she could make without supervision). She listened to the TV, laughing at the jokes she was starting to finally understand. Soon enough, her dinner was almost done. She added a whole jar of sauce and at least half the portion of cheese Alex bought.

Astra grinned at her creation and took a seat on the section of the couch not occupied by her girlfriend. After a couple minutes of eating, Alex started to stir.

"That smells really good, Astra." She mumbled, her voice hoarse.

"How are you feeling, Alexandra?" She asked in between giant mouthfuls of pasta.

Alex groaned. "I threw up every hour on the hour since you left. Luckily, there's nothing left in my stomach so I was able to take a nap."

Astra's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Do you need to go to the hospital, bunny?"

"Nah," Alex laid on her side, stretching one arm over to rest on Astra's knee.

The Kryptonian nodded, trusting her judgement, and went back to eating and watching TV.

A few minutes passed, then Alex coughed. And then cleared her throat. A few minutes passed. Then Alex coughed. And then cleared her throat…

Astra tried (she really did try) to ignore it. She found it harder to focus back on the TV with every cough. Her headache throbbed harder and now she flinched as the noise persisted. She knew it wasn't Alex's fault, simply an evolutionary reflex to clear the throat and breathing passage of foreign particles and-

Alex fell into another coughing fit and Astra lost it.

"Please, stop!" She snapped.

Alex glanced up at her girlfriend, part amused and part indignant. "What?"

The Kryptonian was sure one of her eyes was twitching in irritation. "Your coughing is beginning to annoy me."

Alex snorted, "Me too, but I can't help it, Astra."

Astra took a deep, calming breath… And then Alex cleared her throat.

The alien jumped to her feet, "If you do not take your medication, I _will_ end your life!"

"Fuckin' fine!" The agent struggled out of her cocoon of blankets, eventually untangling herself and throwing them on the floor angrily. Her eyes swam with tears as the pain in her throat doubled. Still, she stomped over to the medicine cabinet and poured two doses of the cough syrup.

Astra prayed to Rao that the gross liquid would make her sleep. Just so she wouldn't have to hear another cough… She heard Alex sniff _(oh Rao, now's she's done it... Alex is crying)_ and watched her down the cough suppressant without any kind of reaction to the taste.

The Kryptonian sighed, knowing she shouldn't have started this fight. She made her way over, but stopped short when Alex wiped away tears from her face.

"Alex?"

It was rare for Astra to use her preferred name- she was an ass like that. So Alex sniffed again and asked, "What?" She felt a warm hand rub up and down her back.

Astra didn't want to overstep her boundaries, if her mate was still mad, to pull her into a hug. She pouted and waited for Alex to face her.

The agent blocked out the _'it's not fair'_ and _'why is she over here when she was just yelling at me'_ thoughts. She knew she was extra sensitive because she was miserable. Alex turned around and went to hug Astra tight.

"I feel so helpless." Alex's voice cracked.

Astra kissed her temple, "You are."

Alex scoffed, "Don't tease me."

The Kryptonian picked her up and carried her to bed. "Let's cuddle, bunny."

"Until the medicine knocks me out."

Astra bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

* * *

**Day 3**

Kara came by the next day and Alex still wasn't feeling much better. Kara had suggested a cold bath to combat Alex's high fever (she was starting to mumble nonsense in her sleep and it kinda worried her). That ended up helping a lot, as did the soup Kara had brought.

Alex had to continue to use cough suppressants for Astra's sake more than her own. With how unwell she felt, she drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the day.

She would wake up for a few minutes, try to make sense of whatever the hell Astra and Kara were doing and then immediately fall back asleep.

It started out innocently, as it always did, binge watching a favorite show. Alex was partially angry she was missing out on catching up with them, but at least she managed to avoid spoilers.

Then Kara and Astra were arguing over which Disney movie was the best. She wished she had been awake enough to hear _that_ conversation.

At one point, they were playing Monopoly. She remembered waking up to the sound of a board being flipped, but when she cracked her eyes open the mess was already cleaned up.

Somehow that turned into Kara and Astra having a food eating competition; truly a scary sight to try to comprehend upon waking. Apparently she had eaten as well, but had no recollection of it.

* * *

**Day 4**

Finally, Alex was starting to feel more human than she had since first coming down with the flu. She was beyond grateful it was almost over.

"One day, Astra, you'll see how awful this feels and you won't laugh."

Astra grinned and stroked a finger down Alex's jaw. "My poor Alexandra is cranky when she's sick."

"Shut up." Alex snuggled closer, tightening her hold on Astra, as punishment for mocking her.


End file.
